Saints Row: The Third Secrets
Customizing Non-Customizable Vehicles Normally when you attempt to take these "special" vehicles to a Rim Jobs Garage it'll tell you they're non-customizable, but here's a way around that. First, find any non-customizable vehicle and save it in your garage. This will work with the Prof. Genki and Nyteblade DLC vehicles too. Go to any Rim Jobs Garage with a customizable vehicle, then go to your garage from the Rim Jobs menu and highlight a non-customizable vehicle in your garage, then press B to go back and select Accept. You should now be in the garage with the so called non-customizable vehicle. From there you can change the colors if you wish, body mods are usually pretty limited since we're not supposed to be able to edit them ourselves. Which should be obvious. Good ni-- Wait, good morning? The day / night cycle in Saints Row: The Third has come under some scrutiny. First off, there isn't even one! Instead, the game's world goes from day to night after you clear a mission or activity, or when you load your game. While a day / night cycle would have been cool, I think I experienced the closest thing to that during my second playthrough of the game. I had just finished clearing a mission with my co-op partner, and we appeared on the sunny streets of Steelport. Of course, the sun was only shining for about a second, because it quickly became nighttime, and it almost made me think of the movie 30 Days Of Night. Now, this may just be a technical hitch where the game loaded the nighttime scenery just a tad after we had cleared the mission, but it had never happened before, and it never happened again. I'm just glad that I was able to see both day and night without having to actually load my game, if only for just that split second. Get in the car, Pierce! The AI in Saints Row: The Third is anything but flawless. That said, I don't think any instance of AI homie stupidity was more hilariously frustrating than that which I encountered during the Three Way mission. My co-op partner and I had just cleared the first enemy-laden area with the help of Pierce and Oleg, and we were ready to roll--except for Pierce. Despite being right next to our truck, Pierce just wouldn't budge, and instead took out another enemy. I drove a short distance away from him to see if that would cause him to run to the truck, but instead, he hijacked a car of his own and drove about three feet (in-game) toward us. Then he got out and did nothing. Why, Pierce? All Cheats for Saints Row: The Third Just simply pause during gameplay, goto "Extras" then "Cheats" and enter any of the following for a the corresponding cheat. Unlockables Avatar Awards Decker Outfit Assassinate Lucas by putting on the outfit kinze gives you then follow the rest of instructions Easter Eggs # Prof. Genki While roaming about steelport, you may come across an npc wearing a prof. Genki outfit (including head), he appears as an enemy on your radar. He has a ridiculous amount of health and uses a stun gun, he can however, be killed. He usually drops around $300,000 when he does. # Shaundi the Virtual Vixen Anytime after you unlock Burns Hill Reactor as a crib, head up to the upstairs bathroom. Inside the bathroom there's a magazine on the edge of the Jacuzzi labeled BOY-TOY. The magazine's cover is Shaundi as she appeared in Playboy's 2008 Virtual Vixens, cleverly added in to the game. # Hidden Easter Bunny If you go to the Luchadores territory, in the bottom left of the map their will be some boats. If you go on the second boat their will be a gang operation there. There is also a giant bunny that is caught in fishing nets. This is a reference to the second Saints Row, where there was the same giant bunny in the middle of the ocean. Whored Mode One Smart Ol' egg. One special thing I managed to find was on one of the Whored Mode missions, there was an Oleg with a flamethrower. He instantly killed my friend, I ran to find higher ground and to my surprise when I found some, the Oleg could not get me wiht his flamethrower. So I infinite-ammo-pistoled him to death. If you try this against zombies: BEWARE, SOME ZOMBIES EXPLODE, THROWING YOU OFF OF YOUR HIDING PLACE AND KNOCKING YOU DOWN!